In the past, the facilities such as digital camera, audio or camcorder are controlled via either its control buttons or a remote controller. The operator can manipulate it by simply pressing the control buttons on the remote controller without touching the facilities. However, it would be inconvenient and troublesome if the operator cannot get or find the remote controller anywhere while using those facilities.
The new verbal control technique enables the operator to remotely manipulate the facilities without using a remote controller. The principle is to receive operator's verbal instructions with a receiving device, such as a microphone; after analyzing the characters of the verbal instructions, a related command selected from a voice command unit is performed. Speech recognition technique has been developed for years, and the related patents of the technique are applied constantly whether domestic or abroad. However, the traditional speech recognition technique is not precise or sufficiently accurate for applications of verbal control because there are so many factors such as noise, tone, speaking speed and so on, which make it difficult for a precise and accurate recognition of speech.
What is need is to provide a device and methods to enhance the accuracy and precision of voice control.